Power Bear
Power Bear is a fictional superhero who appears in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit and Life is Strange 2. He has his own comic series called "The Impendent Power Bear" licensed by Aweso Comics. Appearances Captain Spirit * Power Bear is one of the allies of Chris Eriksen's superhero alter-ego, Captain Spirit, and can be seen on Chris' drawing of his and Mantroid's teams facing off. * Two Power Bear stickers can be seen attached to one of Chris Eriksen's bedroom windows. * On the wall behind Chris' television, a fold-out poster of a Power Bear comic issue cover can be seen taped to the wall. * One of the drawings on Chris' walls depicts Power Bear punching a shark. * Chris has the option of playing with his Power Bear and Noctarious figurines in his room. Playing with the figurines counts towards completing Chris' My Awesome Things to Do list. Life is Strange 2 * If the player has obtained the Mascot Bundle, they have the option of attaching a patch depicting Power Bear's face onto Sean Diaz's backpack. * During their rest stop at Bear Station during "Roads", Sean and Daniel Diaz can come across a Power Bear-themed claw machine, where they can choose to play at $1 per round. ** If either Sean or Daniel (if he learned how to skip stones) play for three total rounds, they will succeed in obtaining a talking chibi Power Bear toy, which can be later seen lying in the Three Seals Motel room during "Roads" and in the abandoned house and the Reynolds' house during "Rules". If Daniel didn't learn how to skip stones, it will take him four total rounds. * While in Willamette National Forest, Sean and Daniel can come across an old cigar box containing a vintage Power Bear pin with a unique design and keep it as a souvenir. * During Chris and Daniel's first encounter in the Reynolds' backyard, the two bond over their mutual love for Power Bear. If Daniel obtained the chibi Power Bear figurine from Bear Station, he will mention it to Chris. * In Daniel's room during the opening flashback in "Wastelands", Sean can examine a drawing of Power Bear that he drew for Daniel's birthday. After confronting him in the living room, Sean can try to lift Daniel's mood by reminding him of the drawing and mimicking Power Bear's voice. Gallery Captain Spirit Chris'_Room_-_Power_Bear_Stickers_01.png|The Power Bear stickers on Chris' bedroom window. Chris'_Room_-_Power_Bear_and_Noctarious_02.png|Chris playing with his Power Bear and Noctarious figurines (1). Chris'_Room_-_Power_Bear_and_Noctarious_03.png|Chris playing with his Power Bear and Noctarious figurines (2). Chris'_Room_-_Poster_The_Impendent_Power_Bear.png|The Power Bear comic issue cover attached to the walls of Chris' room. SP_PT_ChrisRoom_MantroidTeam_01_2_result.png|Chris' drawing of Team Spirit and Team Mantroid facing off. Life is Strange 2 UI TX MetaInventory Souvenirs DLC CS PowerBear.png|The Power Bear patch from the Mascot Bundle. ("Roads") Bear_Station_-_Power_Bear_Display_03.png|The Power Bear cutout at Bear Station. ("Roads") Daniel_looking_into_the_Power_Bear_Claw_Machine_at_Bear_Station_(LiS2).jpg|Daniel looking into a Power Bear-themed claw machine. ("Roads") Bear_Station_-_Chibi_Power_Bear_Figurine_Toy.png|The chibi Power Bear figurine. ("Roads") Willamette_National_Forest_-_John's_Property_Power_Bear_Souvenir_02.png|The cigar box containing a vintage Power Bear pin in Willamette National Forest. ("Rules") UI TX Metainventory Souvenirs Pins.png|The vintage Power Bear pin souvenir. ("Rules") Daniel's_Room_-_Power_Bear_Drawing.png|Sean's drawing of Power Bear in Daniel's room. ("Wastelands") Category:Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Lore (Captain Spirit) Category:Objects Category:Objects (Captain Spirit) Category:Objects (Season 2) Category:Lore (Season 2) Category:Team Spirit Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Lore Category:Toys Category:Male Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 2) Category:Captain Spirit